Traitor Among Us, Sequel to The New Girl
by mycatsaninja47
Summary: READ THE NEW BEFORE READING THIS. There's a big wedding coming up, and Mabry is determined to make it perfect. Kind of hard when you find out that the fierfiend posessed another one of her friends, which leads to wild accusations that could tear the group apart. Can Mabry find the TRUE fierfiend before it's too late? Or will everything be ruined? T:occasisonal language/kisses.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Girl Planning

**Hello guys! All I can say is: welcome to my sequel! I'm SO sorry it's taken so long, but I found out Kex3 was busy this summer, so I had to write he part. ^_^ Hope you enjoy! Here we go!**

**PS I don't own Yugioh, sadly. I do own (THE CHARACTERS OF) Mabry, Max, Katherine, Matthew, and Ren. **

[[Mabry's POV]]

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I'm late!" I cried, bursting in the double doors of the church. Everyone was just standing around, looking bored, then brightened up as they saw me. Katherine came running up to me, squealing and jumping, in jeans and a t-shirt that had pac-man on it. "Oh my god Mabry you're here! Time to pick out my dress!" She said loudly, and I smiled. I'm not exactly much of a dress kind of person, but for a tomboy I sure did know fashion, as Katherine said.

"So, where to go first? I'm still not used to America."

Oh yeah, did I mention the wedding was taking place in New York City? Because it is.

"It's ok. I got this." I said in a joking manor, fully aware everyone knew that I had no idea what I was doing. Emily stepped in a moment later and saved me. (Emily is our sort of 'tour guide' and a good friend of Katherine's.)

"Ok, ok. Let's go to RK, then. Maybe you'll find something there." She dragged us out to the parking lot. Seto was waiting in the limo with Anzu, Seto looking exceptionally bored as the latter chatted away.

"Ok, where to?" Tyler, the young cheaffuer, who was filling in for Isono (Isono was helping Max) asked. "RK, please... Sir." Emily giggled, blushing. She obviously wasn't very good at hiding her emotions. Tyler flashed her a smile anyway, winking, and replied, "Sure thing... M'am." we all rolled her eyes as he started up the limo and Seto put his arm around me. "Oh! I have to transform don't I?" I exclaimed, sitting up. I had fully accepted the fact that I was July Stark in public with Seto. I concentrated on changing, feeling my hair grow shorter, my skin grow tanner, and my clothes change. All of the others barely even blinked as this took place. When I was done, Seto looked at me with an expression of mock surprise, then furrowed his eyebrows and said, "I feel like I'm cheating on you with you or something."

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to turn slightly red.

"We're here!" Tyler exclaimed, flipping his bright orange hair dramatically. Seto rolled his eyes again and got out of the limo, pulling me with him. Instantly, the papparazzi were upon us. "Geez. You'd think they would give us at least ONE break a month." I muttered, and Seto scoffed. "Please. It's America. Enough said."

The cameras flashed endlessly. "Ok. Mind placing time." I muttered after a few minutes. I concentrated on putting a 'go away' tthought in their minds. After a few moments, the cameras stopped and the crowd of fans and reporters looked around, confused. Then they slowly walked away, allowing us entrance to the dress shop. I smirked. "Oh yeah." I said in my transformed American 'beach girl' accent. "THAT'S how you be a sorceress."

We entered the bridal shop, the bell tingling. All I could get out of my mouth was, ". . . .D-Dresses..."

Katherine couldn't speak at all.

[[Seto's POV]]

I've never seen girls freak out so much before. They both squealed, and Mabry returned to her normal form. The only reason I was with them and not the boys was because I wasn't going to be in the wedding. Mabry had begged me and begged me and begged me, but I just COULDN'T do that. The press would be suspicious if I went through with this publicity stunt, anyway. July Stark wouldn't be in it. _My_ girlfriend would.

I decided to look around myself, when the little bell at the door dinged and another customer came in. "Uh, Mr. Kaiba... sir?" A small voice asked, and I looked down to see Rose. I couldn't help but smile the slightest. Something about that kid weakened my protective outer shell.

"Hey, kiddo. The girls are right over there." I said, pointing. She gave me a wide smile and ran off to join them. A man walked up to me he next minute, his face blank. "So... the great Seto Kaiba."

I glared at him. "What's it to you?" I responded coldly, and he gave me a harsh look. "I'm Rose's father." He explained, and my eyes widened. "Oh. Uh. Oh." I managed to get out, caught off guard, which I _hated_.

"Yeah. Oh. Anyway, just wanted to say my daughter is _very _happy to partake in your wedding." He said, and my eyes widened. Did I mention I _hate_ being caught off guard?

"Uh, it's not my wedding. It's my, gir- uh, friend's wedding."

The man chuckled and stuck out his hand. "Oh, don't worry, Mr. Kaiba. I know all about July Stark and Mabry Song being one and the same. I wasn't surprised by it, either. I've been studying the possibility of sorcerers and sorceresses for years now, and that little fact sealed the deal. My name is Robert Thornberry, by the way."

I grudgingly took his hand. I _hate_ being caught off guard.

Thankfully, I was saved from answering him by a loud shriek that sounded like Katherine. "Oh my god! It's PERFECT!"

[[Katherine's POV]]

Mabry and I squealed in anticipation, jumping up and down. I found the _perfect _dress. It was a sleevless dress that reached past my feet, dark blue color, with a swirl design all over it. It had a small spiral lace fringe at the bottom. When I first looked at it, I didn't like it much, but then I put it on, and...

"This is it." I said, making a final decision. Mabry looked at me, concern portraying on her face. "You sure? I mean, it's perfet, but-"

"It's in my price range, it's looks amazing on me, and Max's favorite color is blue. This is it."

Mabry smiled. "Good. Then I guess it's time to show you my dress."

She took something off the rack, hiding it from view. She slipped in the dressing room and came out moments later. My jaw dropped. "Mabry... You... It's..." I stuttered, blinking multiple times. She shot me a smile. "I know. It's perfect. And it's on sale."

Unlike mine, it had spaghetti straps, and it was also past her feet. The dress was two shades of blue (eheheh Kex3). The top half was dark blue, and then it was cut off by a white band that was tied around her waist. The bottom half had an overlapping layer of the dress, which was a lighter blue. Then it went back to dark blue the rest of the way down.

"Ok, we have _got _to show these to Set-" My soon-to-be sister paused and looked around the store, realizing he was gone. "He must have gone with the boys or something." I muttered, and Mabry giggled. We examined each other again and broke into a fit of very unlike-us squeals. "Ok. Let's pick out the shoes."

[[Mabry's POV]]

Even through all the excitement, I heard the shriek of the lady at the front desk.

"Wait." I stopped Katherin from spinning around in her perfect dress. I kicked my uncomfortable shoes off and crouched down, in my dress and all. "What are you-?" The bride-to-be started to ask, but I pushed a finger to my lips. "Shh. One second." I whispered. I concentrated on changing, and I felt myself changing into someone I had never noticed. My skin turned dark brown, and my hair grew longer and silkier. My dress stayed on, but it changed colors to a sequened magenta. "Well" I muttered, looking over my apparel in the mirror, "It's not exactly my taste, but it'll have to do."

I raced through the dozens of dresses, spotting the front desk. A man was pointing a gun at the sales lady, who was in tears.

"I said, _WHERE IS SHE?_" The guy yelled, jabbing the poor woman with the handgun. She whimpered, and a tear fell down her cheek. "I said before, I d-don't know who you're talking about! If you want the money, t-take it! The police will catch you any-"

There was a gunshot, and I winced. Looking through half-closed eyes, I saw the woman shakily stand up. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. _She ducked._

The man was looking around wildly. _I wish I could get that mask off..._ I brainstormed, looking around. Suddenly I got an idea. I would do this July Stark style.

"I cant help but find it odd that you're robbing a woman's dress shop when you're obviously a very handsome man." I said dissmissively, walking out from the shadows. His eyes widened. "Uh... R-Raise your hands where I can see them!" He shouted shakily, pointing the gun at me. I smirked. "No need." I raised my arms high, and once his muscles relaxed, I shot a beam of bright green light at him, lifting his mask. I grabbed the phone I was _supposed_ to be using for dress pictures and snapped a picture of his face before he realized what had happened. The robber blinked. "What- who are you? What makes you think you have the authority to-"

Pure shock stopped him midsentence as I started to transform back into Mabry. "Is that enough authority for you?" I asked, and he gulped. "P-Please do not hurt me! I was threatened to capture you! It was-" He must have realized he was saying too much and he shut himself up. "I _would_ have you carted off to jail by now, but you've sparked my interest. Who is this person you're working for and why did he want me?" I asked, and then I immediatly started to brain search him. I was surprised to find that his mind was completely blank!

I narrowed my eyes. "What're you up to?" I muttered, and then I realized he had passed out. I shrugged, still quite intrigued. Grabbing his unconscious body, I concentrated on Central Park. Immediatly I found myself there, tied the man to a deserted tree, and reported to the police. Within minutes, the police were there, but I was already back at the shop.

"What happened?" Katherine asked as I walked back into the isle she was in, completely unscathed. She hadn't seen any of that.

I smiled mysteriously. "Nothing really. Just something I had to take care of."

** OML! (Oh My Loki? duh?) That. Took. FOREVER! That was chapter 1 of mah story!,Since there's this new fancy shmancy 'image thingy', I'm going to try to post kex3's EPICC drawing of her dress, and my drawing of my bridesmaid dress too! I colored both dresses though. ^_^ Anyway, the next chapter is about/for the boys! Don't worry! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

TAU Chp. 2

**Hey guys! I love the two reviews I've gotten so far :P This time it's the boys' POVs, so get ready! (I have. no idea. what I'm doing). And PS OMG. Sherlock the series. HOLY CRAP. And PSS. Whenever Max talks, imagine it's Benedict Cumberbatch speaking. PSS OMG Doctor Who. Season Premiere. AMAHZING.**

[[Ren's POV]]

"Seriously," I said, trying to loosen my bow tie, "Do I HAVE to wear something fancy?"

Jou scoffed. "Yes. When I get married, you can come in your pajamas if you wanted to!"

I chuckled. Typical Jou.

"Come on, guys. Is it really that bad?" An older voice rung out from a dressing room. "Yes!" We both responded in unison, and laughing could be heard where Max was getting dressed. We joined in, but was interrupted by Matthew, who stepped in wearing a striped bowtie and really nerdy clothes. "How do I-" He paused to push up his glasses in a purposely nerdy way, "Look?"

We lost control at this point, bursting into a fit of giggles. We were interrupted my the _click clack_ of Max's shoes as he stepped out of the dressing room. Everything stopped. "Wow." I said.  
"Snazzy." Matthew agreed, and we started laughing again. He had a black suit on with a dark blue satin tie and a shirt underneath to match. His pants were black as well, but the inside poket colors were a lighter shade of blue. "I like the blue. Nice touch." Jou pointed out, and Max nodded. "I know, right?" He flipped his hair absentmindedly and continued, "I'm getting this. It'll match Katherine's dress." He sighed contendedly, and I could tell he had gotten thoughts from her about how the dress looked. "Ok. I think I'm getting this." I held up the bowtie, and the groom-to-be arched his eyesbrows. "But that's just a bowtie." He pointed out in his British accent. "Exactly!" I cracked, and everyone laughed. Evetnually, we found out suits, and checked out. But we were surprised to meet Kaiba on the way out!

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked, and he shrugged. "I got bored. I'm far too used to squealing girls."

He glared at Jounouchi for a few moments, but didn't say anything. "So. Where are we going now?"

"Well, I suppose we should teleport back to the church." Max pointed out, but suddenly Mabry, Katherine, and Rose appeared, Katherine gasping for breath. "I... Will _never _get used to that."

Max grinned. "So, what's the dress look like?"

"Ah ah ah. Not until the alter!" The wife-to-be teased.

"Ok, fine. You girls can go back to the church, and _we'll_ hit the arcade." Jou announced. Mabry, Katherine, and Rose gave one look at each other and burst out laughing, which caused Jou to turn slightly red. "What? What did I do?"

Mabry put a hand on Jou's arm. "Dude, we used to _date. _I thought you knew me better than that." Jou still looked puzzled. Katherine butted in with the obvious answer. "Guys, if you're going to the arcade, we are _most definitely_ coming too."

Jou fscepalmed. "Duh. Wow. Idiot me!"

We all laughed. Except for Kaiba.

[[Jou's POV]]

We entered the arcade. Everyone's eyes fell on their favorite game.

But not me.

"Who. Is. _That?"_ I asked, pointing towards the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She had elbow-length soft and silky brown hair that looked like it went in a shampoo commercial, wih a baby blue tank top and jean shorts. She was jamming out to DDR, and she was amazing at it.

"I don't know. You should go talk to her!" Ren nudged me. My confidence growing, I walked towards her and held out a dollar bill. "If I pay, will you go against me? None of them are up to it." I jerked me thumb behind my head and smiled. The song finished and she turned towards me. "Sure. I always love competition! I'm Olivia. Just call me L if you don't remember." She smiled sweetly. "Jou."I said back. She took the money from me and put it in the machine.

"You can pick song." She told me, and I picked my favorite: Alchemy by Girl's Dead Monster **[[If you get it you rock!]].**

She absolutely crushed me. I did pretty well, but she didn't miss a single step. It was a perfect 100, all the way to the end.

"Ah, well. You win some, you lose some." She said, shrugging and sticking her hand out. I took it and smiled an easygoing smile. "Well, I would've beaten you, but you kept distracting me..." I blurted, then covered my mouth. "Oh, sorry, I did _not_ mean to say that out loud..." Olivia stopped me with her giggles. "It's fine. That was really sweet!"

She reached for her purse and pulled out a slip of paper and a pen. She wrote down a phone number and handed it to me. "Here. I gotta go, but call me sometime!"

"Uh... Ok!" I yelled back as she left, always the smooth talker. I walked back to the table, where pizza was being served. "I... have no idea what just happened." I said uncertaintly, looking at the number in my hand. Everybody burst out laughing, and I eventually joined them.

**Oh my GAWD guys soo sorry! Matthew, your POV will be in the next chapter, I swear, but I had to finish this for the fans.~~~! If there are any, haha. Anyways, see you in ze next chapter!**


End file.
